The Return Of Super Bangtan
by aihai
Summary: Apa jadinya jika member Bangtan mengikuti acara yang mengharuskan mereka mengurus anak kecil? Mereka harus mengurus anak – anak kecil itu dalam 2 hari! Apakah mereka akan berhasil? -official pair


**The Return Of Super Bangtan**

* * *

 **Apa jadinya jika member Bangtan mengikuti acara yang mengharuskan mereka mengurus anak kecil? Mereka harus mengurus anak – anak kecil itu dalam 2 hari! Apakah mereka akan berhasil?**

* * *

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (Official Pair)**

 **Rated : K**

 **Inspired by The Return Of Superman(?)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari mulai mengintip dari ufuk timur. Menyinari dikit demi sedikit gedung – gedung tinggi yang berada di Seoul. Sinar mentari mulai masuk dari celah _gorden_ kamar anggota _boygroup_ yang sedang naik daun saat ini –Bangtan Boys.

Seorang pemuda tampan dan juga manis terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi –untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di dapur. Dia melirik jam yang menempel di dinding.

" _Baru jam tujuh, mereka pasti masih lelah karena penerbangan semalam. Aku bangunkan nanti sajalah." gumam pria tampan itu –mungkin lebih baik kita panggil dia Jin. "Lebih baik aku memasak."_

 **.**

 **.**

Kini member Bangtan sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Keadaan ruang makan itu sangatlah ramai. Ada Jimin dan Hoseok yang membuat keributan, duo maknae yang sedang bermesraan, Namjoon yang sedang berada dalam dunianya, dan juga Yoongi yang terlelap di meja makan. Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan membernya. Dia mulai mendudukan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok bisakah kalian diam?! Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook berhenti bermesraan! Min Yoongi ini meja makan bukan untuk tidur! Dan Namjoon keluar dari duniamu!(?)." oh rasanya Jin harus meminum obat migrain. Susah sekali untuk mengatur 'anak-anak'nya.

Akhirnya setelah omelan dari Jin berhenti member Bangtan makan dengan keadaan diam. Tidak benar – benar diam sebenarnya. Sesekali Taehyung dan Jungkook melakukan adegan yang membuat member Bangtan ingin memuntahkan makanannya di tempat. Dan juga Hoseok dan Jimin yang berebut makanan. Jin hanya bisa mengelus dada kalau begini.

 _PEEP_

 _PEEP_

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat member Bangtan diam seketika –kali ini benar – benar diam. Mereka semua serempak menenolehkan kepala mereka menuju pintu dorm mereka. Terlihat seorang pria memakai jaket hitam, wajahnya tertutup masker hitam seperti pencuri yang ada di film – film. Eh pria itu tidak memakai masker hitam seperti pencuri di film itu hanya khayalan para member Bangtan yang absurd.

" _Loh_ kalian belum siap?" tanya pria itu saat melihat member Bangtan yang masih menggunakan kaos oblong yang dibeli di pedagang kaki lima dan juga muka yang masih ada jejak air sungai yang terbentuk diujung bibir mereka masing – masing.

"Kita _kan_ hari ini tidak ada jadwal hyung." ucap Namjoon yang sudah selesai dengan makannya berjalan menghampiri pria yang sekarang kita ketahui sebagai manajer mereka.

"Memang sih kalian tidak punya jadwal. Tapi kita akan mengunjungi suatu tempat dan bertemu beberapa orang." jawab sang manajer sambil menggonta – ganti channel tv. "Sudah sana kalian siap – siap dulu. Jejaknya masih keliatan, kalau ada army yang lihat image kalian akan hancur." Ucapan sang manajer membuat para member Bangtan ngacir ke kamar mandi. Dan yang paling cepat sampai adalah sang maknae.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Namjoon. Kini mereka sudah berada dalam mobil _van_ mereka dan menuju ke tempat yang mereka tidak tahu.

"Kita mau ke _Lotte World_ kan hyung?" itu sang maknae yang berkata.

"Kalian diamlah. Nanti juga kalian akan tahu." Jawab sang manajer, membuat member Bangtan kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing – masing.

 **.**

 _45 menit kemudian_

"Bangunglah, kita sudah sampai!" teriak sang manajer.

Satu persatu para member membuka matanya lalu menggeliatkan tubuh mereka perlahan.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan pelukan kalian?" ucap sang manajer jengah saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih saja berpelukan.

Dengan rona merah dan malu – malu Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung.

"Ini tempat apa hyung?"

"Memangnya kita akan bertemu siapa hyung?"

"Oh! Astaga! Jangan – jangan hyung ingin bertemu dengan penjahat dan hyung ingin menjual kami kepada mereka?!" –itu Hoseok.

"Hentikan pemikiran absurd mu Hoseok." Sang manajer rupanya sudah mulai jengah mendengar ocehan – ocehan para member Bangtan. "Sudahlah kita masuk saja."

 **.**

" _Loh kok_? Kenapa anak kecil semua?" –Jin

"Ngapain kita ke tempat penitipan anak?" –Hoseok

"Ini mereka tersesat? Orang tuanya dimana?" –Yoongi

"Hiks, aku bukan yang paling muda lagi." –Jungkook

"Kyaaaa~ Mingukiee." Oh itu Taehyung yang berteriak ala fangirl ketemu idolanya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Ucap beberapa pria dan wanita yang tiba – tiba masuk dari pintunya doraemon –eh bukan.

Member Bangtan yang sedari tadi menatap bocah – bocah yang sedang asik bermain. Kini menolehkan kepalanya menatap bingung beberapa pria dan wanita itu. satu persatu anak kecil itu berjalan mendekati orang tua mereka. member Bangtan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul kan? Pertama aku akan memberitahu 'anak asuh'ku yang sedang keheranan sekarang. Begini jadi kalian akan ikut dalam program 'The Return Of Super Bangtan' dimana kalian akan mengurus anak – anak ini selama 2 hari menggantikan orang tuanya. Dan kalian akan dipasangkan dengan pasangan kalian masing – masing. Kalian tenang saja semuanya sudah disiapkan. Oh ya, mulai besok kalian akan syuting." Jelas manajer panjang lebar.

Member Bangtan hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan sang manajer. Mengurus anak kecil? Apa mereka bisa? Pengalaman aja gak punya? Mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk para member Bangtan.

* * *

 **Halo haloooo, lama tidak berjumpa hahaha. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya karena belum update semua ff. dan ini bukannya update malah bikin yang baru, gapapa kan? –iya gapapa kok. Saya bukannya sok sibuk ini laptop saya lagi rusak jadi belum bisa lanjut ff yang lama. Padahal yang Bangtan Chibi sudah ada beberapa stories siap di post tapi yah laptopnya ga mau diajak kompromi. Mohon bersabar yah teman temaann. Ini saya ngetik di komputer dan saya ga nyimpen file ff di komputer. Mau ngetik lagi tapi saya males –maafkan sifat saya yang satu ini. Duh jadi kebanyakan curhat kan, intinya mah saya minta maaf dan doakan laptop saya supaya cepat sembuh hehehe. Sekian dari saya wassalam**

RnR


End file.
